


Boredom

by ZEfronFan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEfronFan/pseuds/ZEfronFan
Summary: It had been a slow day for Keith Carlos. He didn’t have a photoshoot lined up ‘til the following week and the ANTM winner was feeling a bit bored. And horny. Definitely very horny. Reaching for his phone, Keith thought of some guys he could hit up and began scrolling through his list of contacts before stopping at ‘Diggy Simmons’. The up-and-coming hip-hop star had been introduced to Keith about a month prior and had instant chemistry, which, unfortunately, couldn’t be put to the test at the time, due to Diggy having a concert the same night and Keith having to fly out of state for a modelling gig.





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm incredibly rusty, so forgive me in advance for this being awful.

It had been a slow day for Keith Carlos. He didn’t have a photoshoot lined up ‘til the following week and the ANTM winner was feeling a bit bored. And horny. Definitely very horny. Reaching for his phone, Keith thought of some guys he could hit up and began scrolling through his list of contacts before stopping at ‘Diggy Simmons’. The up-and-coming hip-hop star had been introduced to Keith about a month prior and had instant chemistry, which, unfortunately, couldn’t be put to the test at the time, due to Diggy having a concert the same night and Keith having to fly out of state for a modelling gig. 

Keith decided to try his luck, and see what Diggy was up to.

Keith: Hey, bro. How you been?  
Diggy: Right here. Not much going on atm. How are you?  
Keith: I’m good. Just lying in bed. Bored.  
Diggy: Oh, you’re by yourself.  
Keith: Yeah. Wish I had some company tho…  
Diggy: You’re in LA?  
Keith: Yeah.  
Diggy: Text me your address and I’ll be right over.

At that, Keith’s dick perked up and he hurriedly sent his location to Diggy, and started scrambling to make his topsy-turvy mess of a room look presentable. 

Diggy must’ve been just as excited to see Keith because he got to Keith’s apartment in 15 minutes. Keith heard the knock, looked through the peephole which revealed the young man on the other side of the door, unbolted his locks and let Diggy in. 

The two had no pretences as to what this meeting was for. Diggy quickly slid in, locked the door, and slid his had sensually up Keith’s sculpted chest.

“I’ve been waiting to touch you for a while,” Diggy said.

“Just touch?” countered Keith.

“Well, maybe do a bit more than touch.” At that, Diggy kissed Keith. It was a soft kiss, tender and tentative. 

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” Keith suggested, holding Diggy’s hand and leading him to his chamber of secrets.

When they got to the bed, the kissing resumed and intensified until Diggy said, “Wait a sec. I wanna do something.” At that, he got down in the middle of Keith’s legs, pulled down his sweatpants, and revelled in the 11-inch, veiny, thick, monster of a dick that sprang from Keith’s crotch. Diggy smiled. He’d never deep-throated anything quite so massive, but he was up for the challenge, and inch by inch, he slowly went down on Keith’s tool. 

Keith spread his legs a bit wider to accommodate Diggy’s ministrations, and gently held the back of Diggy’s head as the young rapper/singer bobbed his head on Keith’s dick.

“Oh, yes, baby,” Keith moaned. Diggy was really getting into it, and had completely engulfed Keith’s dick. He was going at it aggressively, and Keith marvelled at his skill. 

“Uh, yes, baby, yes!” Keith moaned. Diggy loved hearing this unfiltered encouragement from Keith, and when Keith announced that he was about to cum, Diggy started slobbering even more, and welcomed the blasts of hot, white pleasure that jetted from Keith’s cock.

“Damn, boy! You got skills!” 

Diggy smiled, and said, “Got any more fuck left in you, babe?”

Keith gave a sly smile, lifted Diggy up and slammed him on his back on the bed. “Spread them legs for daddy, now!” Keith commanded.

Diggy was a bit taken aback by Keith’s sudden aggression, but it was a huge turn-on, so he quickly complied with the instruction. Keith used his tongue and started rimming Diggy’s hole. Diggy had a beautiful hole, well-maintained, tight, and so ready for the taking. Keith was so excited to get in there that he, admittedly, rushed the foreplay, and immediately stuck two fingers into Diggy’s slot. Diggy jumped, but settled and spread his legs wider for Keith. At that, Keith inserted a third digit, and after some probing to make sure Diggy was stretched, but not stretched too much, Keith started the laborious process of fitting his girthy dick inside Diggy.

“Oh, daddy, I’m not sure you’re gonna fit. You’re too fucking big,” Diggy said.

“Don’t worry, babe. We’ll make it fit.” One inch, then two, then three and four. Diggy gritted his teeth, and Keith patiently advanced into Diggy’s passage until, miraculously, all 11 inches were in. “See, baby, I told you we could do it. Now hold on, it’s gonna be a fun ride.” Once Diggy got accustomed to Keith being in him, Keith started a deep stroke, making love to Diggy’s ass. He was excited and wanted to just go to poundtown, but Diggy was too beautiful to ruin. The strokes got deeper, and Keith’s angle more precise, and then Keith hit Diggy’s sweet spot. Diggy let out a roar of ecstasy, and Keith took that as his cue to continue applying force at that angle. They were in the missionary position, and Keith could see the pleasure he was giving Diggy. Diggy’s face was so damn beautiful. 

“Babe, I think I’m ready to go a bit harder. Think you can handle it?” Keith questioned.

“Yes, daddy. Give it to me.” With that go-ahead, Keith started really owning Diggy’s hole, and just as he was about to cum, he pulled out and released his second set of jizz, this time on Diggy’s gorgeous, model-ready face.

“Damn, you look so good painted with my cum, babe.” Diggy smiled, as Keith leaned forward to plant a kiss on his cheek. “We gotta do this again.”

“Definitely!” Diggy agreed.


End file.
